


It Was Always There

by CrystalHopeDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, one cuss word, our cuties aren't completely oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His grin gave him away. Her laugh did her in. They couldn't be blind forever after all, even if she wanted them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always There

It was his grin that gave him away. 

The four of them had just been sitting on Marinette's bedroom floor playing video games (Alya and Nino having backed out of the battle early) when Adrien finally won a round. Normally, he just sighed happily and smiled at her, or did a light 'whoo' of victory. 

Today though he was comfortable. He was well fed (courtesy of Marinette's parents) with dessert to spare in front of him, his closest friends around him, a non stuttering Marinette (it was a miracle, and a sign of her own comfort) playing against him at his favorite game, and he had just won. His barriers were down, his acting nearly non existent. So without any need to hide his enthusiasm, he flashed her his biggest, proudest grin. He had won a round!

Marinette had done a double take. She KNEW that grin. That big, toothy grin. That cat got the canary grin. That Chat Noir grin. Adrien was about to faulter though -seeming to deflate at her reaction- so she responded with a grin of her own, even while she was internally reeling. Okay, she had no proof. Even if she could now see the similarities in their eyes and hair and bad taste in jokes (though shown milder on Adrien) it didn't mean they were the same person. And as long as she didn't acknowledge it -even if it might be true- no one else would ever know, even if they mind controlled her. After all, who else would figure out they were the same person based solely on their grin?

\------

Her laugh did her in. It gave him the key to her locked secret.

Unlike their usual peaceful days together, Alya (ever the adrenalin junky) had decided the amusement park was a great place to spend the day. As Adrien had never got to go to one with friends (and without bodyguards) he jumped at the chance, Marionette and Nino following along a little more calmly. So here they were riding the fastest roller coaster in the park, adrenalin pumping, eyes closed and enjoying the sensation of the speed, when he heard that musical laugh. And it made him think of the other times he had been going fast, adrenalin pumping, and hearing that laugh. And when his eyes snap open? It's Marinette next to him, with the same black hair and blue eyes as his lady. The same fiery passion and love of the world. How could he have been so blind?

His grin was back, and he was no where near as secretive and denial filled as his lovely princess. So as soon as the carts slowed, as soon as they could hear again without needing to scream, he leaned in close and whispered, "Did you enjoy the ride, m'lady?" 

First she jumped, then she groaned. "So it really was you. Damn it Chat, we could have pretended and kept our identities safe if we just never said anything." She whispered back.

"And miss the chance to spend real life quality time with my lady? As if." He said with his signature grin as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out and towards the next ride. She was frowning and blushing -he noticed interestingly- but followed him anyway. 

Ah well, they had time to qualm her concerns. For now though they had time together -just to have fun- and he intended to make the most of it.


End file.
